Alex Rider Mission 1 The Mystery in Red
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Alex forced to hold up an identity to solve a crime,girls were never a problem for him but has Alex finally met his match? Read and Review. All rights go to Anthony Horowitz. Warning; Language and Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider sat in class. The room was quiet. Too quiet for a spies liking. One teacher wandered the classroom. He tried to focus on his math problems but to no avail. He felt a vibrating in his pocket. He put down his pencil frowning. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Watching the teacher,he unlcoked his phone and looked at the text it read: "Rider,report back to me when possible. Blunt". Alex rolled his eyes and put up his hand. The teacher came over and bent down to Alex's level. "Are you okay?" She wisphered her minty breathe hitting Alex's check. He smiled "Yes thanks,can I go to the toilet?".  
She sighed and stood up straight. Annoyed that he didn't want her help. "Yes" She said walking away. Alex stood up pushing in his chair as he went picking up his blazer. He opened the door and left. Pulling on his blazer.

He went down the long shinny corridor looking at the art that was displayed. He smiled fondly and wished he had time to do these seemingly fun things and pushed open one of the emergency doors. Setting off an alarm in the distance. He ignored it and walked on.  
He walked out into the yard and down towards the gate. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Blunt" came the reply. Alex raised his eyebrows "Rider" he replied. "Ah Rider" said Mr Blunt. "We need to speak now,MI6 are coming to pick you up as we speak". "Okay" said Alex. "Can I ask why?" . "No" snapped Blunt and the line went dead.

Alex took the phone away from his ear. A sreaching filled his ears. A car pulled up next to looked into the window and smiled at the sight. He opened the door and and got in. Ben Daniels smiled at Alex as he applied his seat belt "Cub" he said. They drove down the road towards MI6 base,Ben Daniels took a sharp left in the direction of the hospital. "What,where are you going?" asked Alex confusedly . "You'll see" said Ben. He parked the car and walked inside the building a women sat at the front table filing her nails. She lifted her head and nodded at Ben. He walked across to the lift and pushed the button. Alex followed him awkwardly.  
They got into the lift and Alex watched the figures get smaller as they rose up. He looked at Ben who stood in silence looking straight ahead. The lift dinged and they exited. They walked along a long corridor that smelt strongly of cleaning Material. Ben opened one of the doors and ushered Alex inside. Inside Alex saw Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones. He looked at them. They looked gravely back. His eyes shrived to the bed. It was Wolf.

He ran to the side of the bed and grabbed Wolf's hand. The guy was a mess. One eye was burst across his face,there were cuts everywhere. "What happened?" asked Alex. Wolf looked at him slowly "She did it". "Who?" cried Alex. Wolf choked on his breathe and repeated "She did it" "Her nails were red". Then his started to shake violently. The machine at the side of his head screamed. Nurses and doctors came bursting in. Alex was forably removed from the room. Alex stood back and sighed. Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones exited the room. "Come along Rider" said Blunt "You have a mission to do".  
In MI6 Alex was shown the mission brief. Several men had made business deals with a man named Edward Pleasure. They went through to his Island to sign the contracts and then something happened. That they had no Intel about. Three men had died but two had come back deleterious and with no memory apart from a female with red nails. "That explains Wolf" said Alex. Blunt nodded and continued. Wolf went out on the mission and had been washed up on Bondi Beach. Completely not where Mr Pleasure's Island is. "So Alex" said Mr Blunt "Your mission should you accept it,of course" he said with an edge to his voice .Is to go to the Island but not to strike a business deal,you are to be the son of Lord Percy Witfield and you are coming to have his daughters heart. Daisy Pleasure". He handed Alex a file. Alex opened the brown eveplope and saw a photo of an attractive blonde headed girl who was caked in makeup .It was a shame that she was wearing so much makeup she was quite pretty. But then again most girls did wear a lot. He skimed her infromation. She was sixteen and her likes were listed as Shopping and generaly girly things. Alex sighed deeply and said "Do I have to do this?" "Yes" snapped Mrs Jones.

**24 hours Later.**

Alex left his hotel room. He was dressed in a black suit and dress trousers to match. His hair which had once been wild and long was now trimmed and standing up straight. He opened the car door and got in. He felt for his phone and turned it off.  
He looked out the window and saw the looming figure that was a mansion. He opened the door and climbed out,earning himself a glare from the driver. Alex tried not to make a face. "Mistake one Rider" he thought. He was directed through the large house. Towards a large and spacious living room. He sat on the cream couch and exaimed his surroundings. The room was painted a deep red with match curtains with gold trim. The walls were covered in tapristers and paintings. Expensive looking ornimants dotted the room carefully. This was obviously the work of a women.

The door opened and Alex stood up. An older man and two young girls entered the room. He was wearing an expensive looking blue suit. He was old looking but he had a fitness about him. He was tall and white. His hair black and styled flat. He had little facial hair,at the bridge of his nose sat a pair of gold rimmed glasses. Standing next to him were two girls. One who was caked in makeup assumed was Daisy. She was bronze tanned which Alex guessed was fake. She was wearing a short black dress with incredibly high black shoes. A bag was clutched underneath her arm,she had a collection of bracelets and was wearing long fake pink nails. She grinned inthursatly at Alex. A girl stood next to her. This girl grabbed Alex's attention. She was short and dressed so causally for the standard of home her parent and sister were giving off. She was wearing no makeup apart from heavy black eyeliner which was winged. She had long balck curly hair,a grey beanie sat on top of her head. She was dressed in a black band t-shirt that Alex wasn't aware of. She wore black jeans and dirty scuffed converse on her feet. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking down completely uninterested in Alex. "Alexander Witfield" stated Mr Pleasure. "Correct Sir" answered Alex smiling producing a row of perfect shinny white teeth. He leant forward and shook Mr Pleasure's hand. Mr Pleasure stood back and put out his arm "My daughters Daisy and Sabrina." The quiet girl looked up at the sound of her name being mentioned and smiled at Alex. He smiled. Daisy jumped forward and shook Alex's hand. She gushed information at him,which Alex nodded at but his attention remained on Sabrina . Who looked back at him. Her cheeks flushed deeply,she stood forward and shook Alex's hand. Her hands were soft and Alex noticed she was wearing a collection of wristbands and one black ring. "Well" said Mr Pleasure. "If you would like to come this way, Mr Vu,will show you to you room".

Mr Vu was an old Chinese man. Alex smiled at him and said "Good Afternoon". Mr Vu looked at him. "Mr Vu is deaf but does know sign language." said Mr Pleasure. Alex spoke his apologizes and followed Mr Vu up the man showed him is room and Alex signed his thanks to him. Mr Vu looked at him and left the sat down on the bed. First Mr Pleasure had one daughter but now has another,Mr Vu is supposed to be deaf but does not know sign language. Something fishy was going on here and Alex was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went fast. Alex sticking to his mission,had bonded with Daisy and was easily winning her heart. It didn't take much to make her happy. Alex was sitting by the pool watching Sabrina.

She was really beautiful. She was so much more interesting than her sister. Daisy was sitting next to Alex. She was wearing a blue Bekni and aplllying red lipstick to her already very red lips. Her hair was all sitting messily on the top of her head. She was beautiful but was of no interest to Alex. Sabrina sat at the far end of the pool completely dressed. She wore black skinny Jeans and another band that Alex had never heard of. The only thing similar was that Sabrina had put her hair the same way as her sisters and was wearing an enormous pair of white sunglasses.

He sat up sighing when he saw Mr Pleasure leaving the house with two men. Alex frowned and got up slowly and went around the corner and tipoited across to the wall. He climbed it easily and hung and listened to the conversation

"If we grab the kid at night,he won't be expecting it". One burly man replied

"Is this kid blonde?" Asked the other. "

Yes" replied Mr Pleasure

"Lord Witfield's son".

The man smiled

"We could get a good price".

Alex gasped and his fingers slipped and he crashed to the floor. Mr Pleasure's head snapped towards the gate. "He better not have heard that"He hissed.

Alex scrabbled up and ran back towards the poolside. Looking behind him he didn't realize and he crashed into Sabrina and sent them both sprawling. She landed on top of him. "OOh" they both said. "Sorry" said Sabrina not moving. "It's okay" said Alex his grip on her waist remaining. They heard the oncoming movement of feet and shouting. Sabrina rushed to her feet and pulled Alex by the hand. She ran around the cornor and opened a door and shoved Alex inside. Alex sat down on the floor. It was wet and sticky. He groaned in complainant. "Sabrina" he heard a gruff voice reply. Alex scrapped himself backwards until his back met the wall. The voices continued until Alex could make out some of the words. "Move away from the door". Alex lip his lip. The door opened and the room was flooded with sunlight. Alex stood up and pressed himself against the wall. He held his breathe and nothing happened. The door closed. He waited a few moments and then Sabrina opened the door. "You need to get to your room before they do."

Alex sighed and ran off. He saw his room window. He jumped at the wall and scrambled up the side of the wall up till he landed on the edge. He swung himself up and opened the window. He quickly pulled on a top and opened his bag and pulled out a book. A few seconds later and the door was banged loudly three times. He took a deep breathe and opened the door. Mr Pleasure smiled at him.

"Alex"

"Sir" replied Alex.

"Have you been at the pool?".

Alex smiled and replied "A few hours ago sir,I went with Daisy,I left at least an hour ago".

He left a short silence and looked confusedly at Mr Pleasure.

"Is there a problem sir?" Mr Pleasure smiled the boy is oblivious he thought.

"No Alex" he said. Alex smiled and closed his door.

Mr Pleasure and his henchmen smiled.

The boy would have no chance. T

The evening passed Slowly. Alex planned that they would be expected Alex to be in his bedroom asleep at midnight. He would hide and they wouldn't be able to find him anywhere else. After dinner he took Sabrina to the side and asked her if he could spend the night with her. She accepted shyly and left the room. Alex returned to his room and changed clothes. About nine o'clock he slipt out of his room and approached Sabrina's room. He knocked the door and she opened it. He followed her inside. Her room was small and painted blue,the parts that he could see anyway,the room was covered in posters of men in eyeliner. She smiled and sat down on her bed. He sat next to her. He looked at her. She was beautiful. She had removed her eyeliner but there was no real change to her. She sat looking at the floor. A strand of her brown hair fell and covered her face. Alex reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him and smiled. Alex looked into her eyes and was captivated by her beauty. She reached forward and he breathed in and kissed her. Fireworks exploded in his head. This girl was the one. They kissed for a couple more minutes and then Sabrina pulled away.

"Tell me Alex" she said.

"Who are you?"

Alex smiled and said "Alex Rider".

She raised her eyebrows

"Lord Witfield's son? she asked.

Alex laughed

"Nah,I'm not special."

"So who are you then?"

"I'm no one really" said Alex.

He looked at the clock.

It was half past one. I should go to bed.

"Good night"he said.

He bent down and kissed Sabrina.

He opened the door and left the room. He was walking down the corridor when somebody grabbed him from behind covering his mouth with a scratchy cloth.

* * *

**Comments Appreciated,Ideas how how to improve or ideas for the story itself please don't hesitate to tell me**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex grunted in surprise. The man holding him was strong. Alex assessed the situation. The man had an arm around his waist. Alex was a skinny boy but he was solid.

So the mans base of gravity would mean his legs are shoulder width apart. Alex swung his leg back and kicked the man right between the legs. He dropped Alex with a cry of surprise and pain.

Alex kicked him in the head,the man was unconscious. He dragged him along the corridor until he found a coboard. He opened the door and shoved the man inside. He removed his gun and locked the door.

He slipped down the rest of the passage until he reached the grand staircase peering down he saw the other man and Mr Pleasure talking quietly. "Where is he?" demanded Mr Pleasure. "I don't know sir" said The other man. "One little boy couldn't put up that much of a fuss." Alex scoffed.

Mr Pleasure threw his hand in the direction of the stairs. "Find him and help him.". The man began to walk and Alex quickly rolled along the floor till he was sitting in the shadows. Half a minute later and the man walked past,his black shoes squeaking repeatedly on the shinny wooden carpet.

Alex removed the gun from his back pocket and followed the man. The man stopped at the closet. Alex thought his next action through. If he shot the man,Mr Pleasure would be sure to hit the alarm and summon other guards,that wasn't something Alex couldn't handle but couldn't be bothered to do. He could let the man catch him but that would just lead to his identify being discovered and Alex being taken off the mission. Alex thought just to say hidden and go to breakfast in the morning and act like nothing had happened.

His thoughts swung back to the other man in the closet. As he moved the guard opened the door and found the other man. He ran to the wall and pushed the alarm. The place went red and lights started to flash and a loud annoying alarm started. "Shit" Alex said and ran in the direction of his room.

He climbed out his window and edged himself along the thin edge. Sabrina's room was just down and could hide there. He paused to knock on her window but with all this noise she would probably be awake. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a penknife and pulled the window open. Sabrina was sitting on her bed with white earphones in. Alex jumped into the room and Sabrina jumped up she flew across the room and pinned Alex to the wall. When she noticed what she had done she blinked and smiled. "Sorry Alex". She moved away to pick up her phone from where she had dropped it. "Shit yourself?" said Alex grinning. Sabrina pulled a face and threw a pillow at him "Shut up". She laughed.

Alex caught it easily and walked around to her. "So" she said. "I guess this is your doing?" Alex grinned and said innocently "But I'm Alex Witfiled's son,how could I cause so much chaos?" She raised her eyebrows and said "Watch it Rider,I could sell you out." Alex grabbed her and pulled her in to him,his mouth against her nose. "But you wouldn't,If we want to be together we need to be safe." "And,who said that?" replied Sabrina. "Your heart" said Alex kissing her.

Sabrina grinned she loved Alex,but how was she going to keep him safe?. Nobody would come into her room without invite apart from her father. Alex could stay here. "Alex" she said. "Yeah?". "You can stay here tonight,nobody will find you." Alex grinned and lay down on the floor. He listened to Sabrina's breathing and she eventually fell over and was in a deep sleep.

Alex sat up and went into Sabrina's an-suite. He pulled out his phone and pressed seven. A few seconds later and he was looking at Alan Blunt. "Rider" he barked. Alex explained the whole situation and information on the last two weeks. He left out his relationship with Sabrina. Alan Blunt paused. "I'll be in contact with Lord Witfield,we will sort something out Alex,don't worry". Alex smiled and turned his phone off.

He went back to the floor. He took off his shirt and placed it to the side and lay down. He heard Sabrina rolling over and then saying in a tired voice "Alex I'm cold" Alex grinned and got up. He pulled up the blanket and slipped in beside Sabrina. Her arms were freezing. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved in and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Alex opened his eyes. The room was flooded with light. He slipped out of bed awaking Sabrina in the process. She smiled and got up. Alex opened the door and looked down the corridor he slipped out and ran down until he came to his room. He went inside and went for a shower. Breakfast was at nine so Alex knew he had better be quick. He had a shower and dressed in shorts and a top. He opened the door and went downstairs.

He entered the breakfast room. Daisy and Sabrina were seated already. Alex sat in chair next to Daisy winking secretly at Sabrina. She giggled and looked down at her breakfast. "What are you laughing at?!" demanded Daisy. "Nothing" mumbled Sabrina. "Good,lets keep it that way." Snapped Daisy. Alex resisted and just smiled at Sabrina.

Mr Pleasure into to the room suddenly. He smiled at Alex. "Alex your father was on the phone,he wanted to know how you were getting on. Your bed was empty so I assumed you would be walking or with Daisy."Alex smiled and nodded. "The girls are going on camping trip so you could go along". Alex smiled enthusiastically "sounds great".

* * *

**Any ideas,thoughts or overall opinion. Don't hesitate **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the guest reviewer. As you can see I have taken your advice and tried to focus on writing my story in Paragraphs.**

* * *

Later that day Alex,Daisy and Sabrina stood ready to go camping. The Pleasure's owned Land for miles that they could camp in. As they began to walk. Several of Mr Pleasure's men came walking across they were instructed to guard them,so Alex was told. T hey made their way down the first field. Daisy was lagging behind and eventually moaned "I'm tired". Alex sighed and walked back. He took Daisy's bag and hoisted it up onto his other shoulder. Daisy sighed and blinked her eyelashes. Sabrina rolled her eyes and kept walking. A few hours later and the small group stopped for lunch. The girls daintily eat the salad that had been packed. Alex sat watching Sabrina. She had on walking trousers and proper boots but still had her trusty band top and beanie. She was beautiful. Alex wished he could tell her. He looked across to Daisy the girl was dressed completely in pink. She was beautiful indeed but she was so plastic you could almost see right through her. He sighed and checked his watch. At the pace Daisy was going they would be lucky to get to camp before the day was out. Lunch was finished and they set off again. Daisy moaned and grunted. Alex ignored her and stayed up front with Sabrina. "You know Alex" said Daisy. "What?" Alex called. "This isn't the way to win a ladies heart." Alex stopped and turned around. He felt his blood run cold. "You pay more attention to my brat of a sister,than me". Alex struggled to keep his cool and just shook his head. No words left his mouth. "I'm going home,you two can go on ahead." She turned around and stalked off. Mr Pleasure's men ran after her,If Daisy went missing they would be in trouble. she was air to her fathers business. The other one wasn't important. She was just like her mother. Bad Blood. Alex was important a Lord! but Daisy was they're main attention. "You two" barked one of the men "Go camp,we will see you tomorrow". He then broke his glum features and smiled at them,before turning around to catch up with the group. Sabrina giggled and said "Looks like it's just us then".

* * *

As they walked on the air seemed to thicken and the temperature began to drop. Alex checked his watch it was almost eight o'clock. "We should really set up camp before it gets dark". They set about setting up camp and ten minutes later they were finished. Alex put on the kettle and him and Sabrina sat together drinking hot Chocolate. Sabrina drank deep into her cup and got cream on her nose. Alex chuckled and wiped it off. Sabrina moved closer and put her head on Alex's shoulder. He looked down to her, he looked into her beautiful eyes. He was so distracted by her face that he didn't notice she had moved her head up and suddenly their lips met. He smiled and kissed her he put down his cup on the grass and put one hand on her cheek. Sabrina closed her eyes and felt herself go numb. She lost her grip and her cup slipped from her hands. The scalding chocolate met her trouser legs made her jump up. She began wiping her legs. Alex jumped up "What?!" he asked concerned laughed "I dropped my chocolate". Alex laughed fondly,rolling his eyes playfully and took her hands. He kissed her gently again and said "It's getting dark,I'll see you in the morning".  
A man jumped out of the tree he had been in. Looking at the photographs he had taken. He had the two photos of Sabrina and Alex kissing. A photo of Sabrina's cup falling and Alex jumping up. Miss Daisy had been right. The girl had stomped into the room screaming to her father that Alex didn't love her. Mr Pleasure tired to calm her down but to no avail. She only began to calm when he promised he would find out. The man walked back to the large white mansion . He walked to Mr Pleasure's office and stopped before it. He took a deep breathe and knocked the door. "Enter" boomed Mr Pleasure. The man walked in closing the door behind him. He looked around. Daisy was sitting in the cornor crying into a white handkerchief. Mr Pleasure stood. "Charles" he said. Charles smiled and nodded at Daisy. He took the camera over to Mr Pleasure. He looked at the photo of his daughter and this boy kissing. "I should have stuck to the original plan". he snapped. The went over to the wall and smacked a button. A few seconds later and four men burst in. "Sir" they called. "Find my daughter and this boy and bring them back here". They nodded and ran out. He looked to Daisy "Don't worry sweetheart,we will fix this". "I want them both dead" spat Daisy. Mr Pleasure smiled and said "we'll see my darling girl".

* * *

The next morning Alex woke with a start. He listened and hear the rustling of leaves. Putting on his shoes. He slipped out of the tent. The early morning wind hit his tanned face and mad him shiver slightly. The grass was tipped with silver droplets. Today was going to be a beautiful day. A few seconds later and Sabrina's grey beanie popped out. Alex smiled as she climbed out. She stretched up and her stomach became visible. she had a long ugly scar running along her stomach. Alex put her finger on it and ran it along. Sabrina dropped her hands and looked at Alex with fear in her eyes. "Woah" said Alex. "What's wrong?". Sabrina shook her head "Nothing" she whispered. She started to move backwards. Her gaze staying over Alex's shoulder. Alex opened his mouth when he felt the cold barrel of a gun press into the small of his back. His eyes popped. "Sabrina" he heard a voice from behind say. "Come here,and we won't hurt your boyfriend". Sabrina nodded and started to walk towards the voice. Alex,in a moment of pure stupidity. Spun around and punched the man behind him. The man crumpled to the ground dropping his gun as he did so. Alex picked it up and looked around. Sabrina was standing next to the other men who trained their guns on him. They smiled. "Come on Alex" they said. "You've had your fun,put down the gun". Alex sighed and cocked the gun. He raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Gun down now!" one shouted. Sabrina looked at him and nodded. She kicked one of the men in the leg and Alex shot another. The other man fumbled with his gun. Alex spun and shot the man spraying Sabrina's pale face with scarlet blood. "Nice" said Sabrina wiping her face. Alex smirked and threw the gun up in the air before putting it into his pocket. As he went to pull a guy rope out that was holding up one of the tents. Sabrina shouted "Oh my god,Alex!". Alex turned around and saw more men running down towards them. He grabbed the rucksack containing the food and grabbed Sabrina's hand as he ran past her. "Run" he shouted. The two ran. Sabrina wasn't as fit as Alex started to decrease. Alex looked back at Sabrina. He ran back and hoisted her up on his back. He continued running. Making a sharp left and entered the forest. He jumped and ducked avoiding tree branches and roots. Shouting from the distance made him up his pace. Bullets started to whiz past. Sabrina screamed and pushed her head into Alex's back. Alex took another sharp left and dived into a bush. Pulling Sabrina in with him. She lay on her back panting with exhaustion and fear. Alex heard the men coming closer. Sabrina started to wheeze. Alex put his hand on her mouth. He tried to channel his breathing. The men walked slowly past. Sweat ran down Alex's back. He waited until the voices stopped and the noises of nature returned. He stood up and looked around. The path was clear. He bent down into the bushes and picked up Sabrina who was clutching the food bag. Alex started to walk back the way he came. "What are we going to do Alex?" Sabrina asked. "I don't know" admitted Alex.

* * *

**Thank you,Any ideas,thoughts,overall opinion. Please don't hesitate** .


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Sabrina walked back until they found the tents. What was left of them. The fabric was ripped and sliced. Inside the tents they're belongings were gone. Alex came out and smelt the air. The smell of burning filled his nostrils. "They've burnt our things. If we go towards the fire,they'll catch us." Sabrinia bit her lip and looked up at Alex. "We need to go back,we need to pretend that it was just a one time thing,a mistake." Big fat tears rushed down Sabrina's cheeks. Alex pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. He nodded. "If that's what is going to keep us alive." The pair headed back to the large masion. They hadn't actually left the Pleasure's property at all. When they came to edge of the lawn. The alarms started. Alex sighed and wishpered "Here we go". They made their way across the grass. Men stood on the rooftop and flat surfarces their guns trained on Alex and Sabrina. Mr Pleasure opened the patio door and pulled his suit jacket around himself. He looked at the teenagers beofre him. Sabrinia was very dirty. Her shoes caked in thick mud. Her trousers unrecognalable. Her face waa streaked with dirt and blood. Her hair was tucked under her beanie. She was scowling. Alex stood next to her. His blonde hair was half dyed brown with the amount of mud. His clothes were streaked with mud and blood also. He stood with his hands by his side. He's side pocket buldged. Mr Pleasure looked to his left to the snipers on the roof. "Not very wise to return home Sabrina." The girl said nothing. Without warning Mr Pleausre struck her across the face. Alex sprung at him. The two men next to Mr Pleasure grabbed him. One of their hands on the uper part of his arm. The other firmly planted on his shoulder. Alex looked at Mr Pleasure his chest raising heavily. Mr Pleasure turned to Alex. "Make him kneel". The men forced Alex to his knees. Alex looked up at Mr Pleasure. Another man removed Alex's gun from his pocket and handed it to Mr Pleasure. "Tell me Alex" he said placing the gun on his right temple. "Why I shouldn't blow your brains out?" Alex's mouth shook with anger. He said nothing. Like Sabrina he said nothing. Mr Pleasure struck him across the face the men let go and Alex fell to the floor. He rolled onto his front and spat blood across the white pato. "I don't love your daughter." said Alex. Sabrinia breathed in and out. She tired hard to remember that Alex didn't mean that. Mr Pleasure smiled and said "Take him to the room.". "No!" screamed Sabrina,she ran at her father. One of the men scopped her up to keep her away. The men forced Alex to his feet and pulled him into the house. "Alex" screamed Sabrina. She wriggled to get out of the mans grip. "Sabrinia,it's okay said Alex". Her father smirked. "She confied to her room." The man carried Sabrina up the flights of stairs. When they passed the room. She shouted for Alex and wriggled about she grabbed the door frame and held on for dear life. The man dropped her on the floor and grabbed her by the hood of her jumper. He dragged her along the corridor until he reached her room. He picked her up his arm wrapped around her waist. She dug her nails into the revealed flesh on her arm. The man hissed in pain "Little Bitch" he muttered. He flumbeled with the door and pushed open the door. He threw Sabrina in and quickly slammed the door. He pulled along the lock and stood back. Sabrina banged the door. She threw herself at the door. She ran around her small room,the ran her arm along her desk. The floor became littered with scholl books and ornamints. She jumped up the desk and pulled at the window which was locked tightly. She screamed in frustration. She sat down on the table and let the tears slide down her cheeks. Her throat hurt from screaming so no noise came out whislt she cried.

* * *

Alex sat on the floor his head resting against the had long ago stopped banging on it. He checked his pocket for his phone. No such luck. He stood up the room was rather large. There was a large king sized bed with red sheets and pillows. There was a long window. Alex dived over and tried to force open it was bolted from inside and out. He searched the room for something sharp. Apart from the bed and the bathroom the room was empty. There was a set of clothes lying on the bed and a towel. Alex picked up the towel and went into the bathroom. He removed his clothing and stepped into the shower. The hot water smacking his legs. He flinched slightly at the washed his body and shampooed his blonde hair until the colour returned back to his normal blonde. He went back into the bedroom the towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way over to the bed. The white top had the name of an expensive brand written on it in blue. He put it on. It was tight fitting and showed off the muscle in his arms. Underneath that was a pair of brown chinos. Alex pulled a face but put them on anyway. He looked under the bed to find a pair of blue trainers he pulled them on and sat down on the bed. Minutes of silence past and then Alex heard the door being unlocked. "Mr Witfield" said Mr Pleasure. Alex looked at him. "Come,have dinner with us." Alex left the room and followed Mr Pleasure down to a vast dinning room. The room was painted deep red and was dotted with expensive golden ornaments and paintings. Alex was shown a seat. He noticed their was a drawer sticking out he sighed and sat down. One of the men produced a short piece of rope and tied Alex's right wrist to the table. Mr Pleasure smiled and began to eat the food served in front of him. "So tell me Alex" be began "Who are you?". Alex felt his blood run cold.

* * *

**Thank you,any thoughts or opinions,don't hesitate**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest reviewer. Thank you for telling me what you think,but no thanks. Not everybody on this site writes the way you deem acceptable. We all have a different style and that is what makes us unique. If you don't like the way I write then don't read. If you are looking for a reaction,you wrote your abuse on the wrong story. As for the "big clumps" I find that way easier to organize my work. So that is how it will stay. Finally your language made you look foolish and immature. Maybe if you improve your own writing and stop picking on others there will be less drama.**

* * *

Alex sat uncomfortably. Mr Pleasure continued to eat. "Alex?" he said. Alex looked to him. "What do you mean,sir?". "You are the Son of Lord Witfield. I did not think that the son of a lord would be shown how to use a gun". This is hadn't been on Alex's books. Thinking on his feet he said "My father wanted me to learn. encase of any potential situations". Mr Pleasure nodded. "Alex,do you love my daughter?". "Of course I do" Alex said truthfully in a sense. "Daisy I mean". Mr Pleasure said his arm gesturing to Daisy. Her blonde hair was piled onto her head. She was dressed in pink once more today. "Yes" said Alex lying through his teeth. Mr Pleasure smiled at him and replied. "Alex I knew you did,she just overacted". Alex nodded. Mr Pleasure smiled and nodded at a servant who came over and untied Alex's wrist. "Maybe after dinner,you and Daisy could go for a walk". Alex was served a drink and began to drink it. "Sir" he said. "Your wife,may I ask?". Mr Pleasure wiped his chin and put down his knife and fork. "Lisa" he said. "She is Daisy and Sabrina's mother". "She died giving birth to Sabrina". He clenched his fist on the table. "That little monster up the stairs killed my wife." "I loved that women and my children until she murdered her,she always had the devil look about her. She would kill me too if she got the chance". Alex couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Sabrina wasn't a murder. These people are insane he thought. "I did see a scar along her stomach" Alex said. Daisy smiled "yes" "Once when we were quite small,we were playing and she stopped and started to breathe heavily. I pushed her over and she became quite cross. She chased me around shouting at me. I screamed for father and threw things at her. I threw an old champagne bottle at her and she stopped. She was bleeding from her stomach and I thought she was dead. They fixed her in the house and she has been okay. She is the devil though and I now feel comfortable knowing that she's back and we can see her." Alex nodded. "I'm going to going to go upstairs". They nodded and Alex left the room. He closed the door and walked right into Mr Vu. He jumped. The man looked back. Alex said a phrase in Chinese. The man looked at him. Alex shook his head and moved around him. He went upstairs and along the corridor. He stopped outside Sabrina's door. There was a padlock on the door Alex walked on and opened his own door. He went inside and picked up his phone going into the bathroom. He pressed seven and was once more looking at the grumpy face of Mr Blunt. Alex told him everything from the camping,to the fighting,Mr Pleasure and his daughter's hatred for Sabrina and all about him and Sabrina's relationship. Mr Blunt sighed. "Anything on the mission?" "No" said Alex. "I've been busy" Mr Blunt said "Hmmm". "Find out and then you can come back. You've caused so much hassle. Like usual". Alex laughed and terminated the call.

* * *

Opening his window Alex slid out. He walked along the window ledge until he came to Sabrina's window. He chapped the glass. Sabrina's purple curtains moved back and he was looking into her face. She smiled and opened the window. Alex slipped inside and sat down on her bed. Sabrina came over and sat down. "Sab" said Alex "yeah?" said Sabrina. "Before I came here did you come out of your bedroom?" Sabrina breathed in and looked down. "I've never been allowed". "My family hate me". Alex looked at her hand. She had on a black ring. "What's that? he asked. "I have to wear it,it keeps the devil inside me apparently." Alex put his hand on hers and pulled the ring off her finger. "Alex no!" cried Sabrina. She started to cry then. Alex gently took her face."You're not evil,they are for doing this to you". "I'll sort this" said Alex. He kissed her on the cheek and then left the room. Sabrina slid the ring back onto her finger when he was gone. She was afraid of her father.

**I'm aware it's short but I've had a long weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning; Language**

* * *

**15 years previously;**

After Jennifer Pleasure had fallen pregnant with the Pleasure's second child she began to get sick. Mr Pleasure being the deeply religious man he was claimed that Mrs Pleasure had the Devils child inside of her and she was going to die horribly if it wasn't removed immediately. Mrs Pleasure had fought back for almost nine months. Protecting the baby and turning down every offer,plead,threat and beg. This night was another of these situations. "Edward please calm down". Cried Mrs Pleasure trying to follow her husband around the house. "No" he screamed. "That child,that thing!" he said pointing to her stomach "Is killing you." "No" she said. "I've been sick since I gave birth to Daisy". Mr Pleasure marched into his study and shouted "Jennifer,my dear we need to get this baby out of you before you die." Mrs Pleasure put her hands on her stomach protectively. "No Edward" she said. "This is my baby,and you won't kill it". Mrs Pleasure then looked down. The expensive red carpet had a large puddle of water on it. Mrs Pleasure rocked on her heels and said "Edward" in barely a whispered. She then began to scream his name louder and louder each time. She fell on her back and screamed. Mr Pleasure ran to his wife and dropped to his knees next to her. He gripped her hand and shouted for a maid. Who looked around the door,her face paled. She ran to get a doctor. Soon Mrs Pleasure was surrounded with doctors and nurses. She was sweating and crying. This couldn't be a normal pregnancy the doctor thought. Mrs Pleasure's screams echoed through the houses. The Pleasures owned hundred of miles of land surrounding and were glad of it. After eight and a half hours. Mrs Pleasure finally gave birth to a baby. A little girl. She was cleaned and put in a small white towel and given to Mrs Pleasure. She held the small bundled close and vowed to never let her go. She was asked her name and she replied "Sabrina". Then Mrs Pleasure lay back in the bed she had been moved to and closed her eyes. Mr Pleasure's smile that had been there faded when he noticed his wife. The baby was plucked off her chest and the doctors went to her aid. It was too late. Jennifer Pleasure was dead.

* * *

Jennifer Pleasure's funeral was small. She had no immediate family left. Her mother had died when she was small. Her father did not keep in contact. He hadn't spoken to Jennifer since Daisy was born. Now this child had been born. She had killed his Jennifer. He never wanted to meet the child. At the funeral. Edward's family attended to pay their respects to the young girl. The priest drowned on about how good a person Jennifer Pleasure was. Mr Pleasure took that time to consider what would happen to their newborn. The autopsy showed that Jennifer had lost her own blood and died. He refused to believe it. God would never have taken a young and innocent girl. He wished that the baby had died instead. He knew that was wrong but he missed his wife so much. Two year old Daisy was aware that her mother wasn't present but was told she was asleep the thought seemed crazy to Daisy but at her age she really wasn't interested. That same Day Mr Pleasure went into the town and bought a small black ring and another for when she had grown. He put it on the child's finger. He couldn't give her away but at least this would keep the devil inside her.

* * *

Mr Pleasure sat in his study. He twiddled a small glass of brandy around his fingers. The dark liquid splashing off the cup every so often. He thought of his wife,and how happy they had been. He thought of Daisy as a small child and smiled fondly at the memories. Sabrina was never present at these types of things. She started to shut herself away at the tender age of eight. She didn't want to be with her family,at least that's what the devil inside of her thought. He couldn't send the girl away. She had lived here her entire life. She had never had been part of the family and almost always isolated herself. She had only really came out of her shell when that boy came here. Mr Pleasure moved and placed the glass down gently on a coaster. How could he have been so stupid. The girl loved the boy. He was disgusted. Why would a respectable young man want to date this devil child. He needed to warn Alex before it was too late.

But Alex had other ideas.

Alex sat in his room. He had been trying to work out a plan to find the killer. He had been sent here on a mission and been distracted. He pieced together the little clues he had. Sabrina was a girl that was unloved,not uncared for but definitely unloved. She was forced to wear this black ring that kept her "Power" inside of her. Her sister was a drama queen but actually. Alex knew nothing about Daisy. He began to wonder underneath Daisy's stupid blonde surface was there a criminal mastermind. He stopped for a minute his pen flicking up. He listened hard and heard a creak of footprints. He shoved the pad underneath his pillow. The door was knocked lightly. Alex stood up and cracked his fingers encase it was a trap. He opened the door and met Mr Pleasure's eyes. "Hello Sir" said Alex. "Hello Alex" said Mr Pleasure. Alex moved backwards and moved his arm in the direction of his bedroom. "Come in sir" Mr Pleasure smiled and walked in. He took a seat on the bed. Alex sat on the other side and looked at him. "Alex,my daughter" Alex looked at him blankly "Yes sir,which one?". "What do you think of Sabrina?". "She's a nice girl but that's as far as our relationship goes?" Mr Pleasure raised his eyebrows. "The boy was smart. "What about Daisy?" "Well sir,we could make a good relationship,I have been so shy to speak to her." Mr Pleasure stood up and straightened his coat. "Well,you and Daisy can spend time together tomorrow". He left the room and closed the door behind him. Alex took the pad back out and added a few extra notes. Mr Pleasure's keenness to get him and Daisy talking,he was trying to get him and Sabrina apart. He was going to get to the end of this by the week. He was ready to go home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading,tell me what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning; Language**

* * *

The next day Alex went to breakfast like usual. He noticed Sabrina was sitting there. He nodded to her and took his seat next to Daisy. She was wearing bright pink leggings and a cream white fluffy jumper. Her long blonde hair sat perfectly either side of her shoulders. He looked down under the table. Her shoes were flat today. That mean they were going somewhere.

"Good Morning Alex" she said in a high Pitched voice.

Alex smiled in return reaching for the milk. Sabrina kept her head down ignoring Alex. That hurt Alex but he could barely comment.  
Mr Pleasure entered the room. He noticed Alex sitting next to Daisy and Sabrina by herself at the far end of the table. He sat down smiling. Just the way he liked it. Breakfast was served and everybody began to eat. This morning there was a fry up.

"Alex" said Mr Pleasure.

"Sir?" replied Alex looking up.

Mr Pleasure took a deep breathe in and put down his fork.

"You and Daisy are to go a walk today,I believe?" he said.

Sabrina's eyes shot up underneath her eyebrows.

"Yes Sir" Alex said. Avoiding her gaze.

"Tell me Alex,when are you going home?"

"Home" That word rung through Alex's head. Home was with Jack. With the ever present thought of normality. Home wasn't with Lord Witfiled. He had a son already. Not Alex. Alex didn't have a father. He wouldn't let that upset him here.

"Soon Sir" he replied truthfully.

"By the end of this week?"

Alex nodded.

Sabrina pushed back her chair and left the room. Silver tears left her eyes. She loved him and now he was going away. She went upstairs and closed her door behind her. She sat down on her bed and cried loudly,nobody would hear or care.

Alex did.

Him and Daisy left the room together. Alex collected his jacket on the way out and him and Daisy made their way around the property. He used this opportunity to question Daisy. She was gushing on about somebody's party that her and Alex could go to when he came back.

"Daisy" he interrupted.

"Yes?" she stopped talking.

"Tell me about you?" Alex said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Blinking heavily.

"Like what do you do for fun,where do you go to school?"

He noticed in Daisy's eyes,that she was holding a secret. He smiled.

"Bingo" he thought.

* * *

Later that evening. Alex went to dinner. Mr Pleasure had told him to wear his suit tonight. Alex stood in his room getting changed. He gelled his blonde hair until it stood up. He looked into the mirror and thought of Sabrina. Her face she was laughing. Her white teeth showing. She threw her hair over her shoulder. Alex and her running through the field. The laughs they had shared. He sighed deeply. He put on his jacket and left the room turning out the light.

He went down the stairs. Daisy was standing waiting foe him. She was wearing a long red dress that clung to her slim body. Alex turned on his charm and smiled at her.

"Looking good" he remarked.

"Not to bad yourself" Daisy replied.

She looked at the boy before her. He was beautiful. But clever. The way he looked at her he knew. Or he was working it out. She couldn't let that happen. If he worked it out. She would kill him.

They went into the large dining room and sat down. Moments later and Sabrina entered. She looked up at Alex. Alex saw a black bruise forming underneath her eye. He smiled at her. Sabrina's heart soared. He loved her still. She went over to her seat and sat down. Mr Pleasure entered. He fixed his cuffs and looked at Sabrina darkly. Who looked at her plate. Alex took the opportunity

"Sir,not to talk out of turn,but your wife?"

Mr Pleasure looked at him.

"Was she a nice women,I never wanted to offended you sir,I just wondered."

He pointed to the tapestry and paintings.

"This is the work of a women"

Mr Pleasure smiled.

"The house has not changed,since Jennifer's passing"

Alex nodded. He continued to ask careful questions until he managed to change the conversation towards Daisy.

"Have your girls had a happy childhood sir? I myself found mines quite lonely. I was an only child.

"Daisy was trained in fighting from a young age. Sabrina kept herself to herself really."

Alex nodded. Daisy was trained in fighting. She wasn't as stupid as she looked. He had made up his mind. He would report back to Mi6 tomorrow once he left. He had figured this case out. He thought she was the assassin and would he would sort this out.

Dinner remained and soon it was over. When pudding was served. Sabrina remained quiet. She hadn't spoken a word all evening. Alex stole a few glances at her. She kept eating and didn't say a word.

Mr Pleasure and Daisy had threw insults at her several times during the evening but she took no notice. She wasn't affected at all. It looked like. Alex knew it did. But he couldn't stop it. When this was all over. He would take Sabrina with him. He left the room before thanking the pleasures for the meal and their company. He went up the stairs and stood in the hall. He took out his phone and pressed seven. Once again he saw Mr Blunt.

"Rider" he barked.

"Sir,I've found the assassin"

"Who?" asked Mr Blunt sounding surprised.

"Daisy Pleasure,I'm sure"

Mr Blunt Scoffed.

"Sir" said Alex

"I'll keep on the line and prove it to you,then you can come and collect me and Sabrina."

"Who?" said Mr Blunt.

"Mr Pleasure's other daughter she can't stay here."

Daisy walked around her room. She sat at her dressing table and picked up her bottle of red nail varnish. She applied another coat and blew them dry. She went into the drawer underneath her table and pulled out a black handgun. She put it into the small pocket sewed into her dress. She left the room closing her door.

Daisy walked up to Alex. He was still in his suit from dinner,his blonde hair standing up he was casually chewing his lip. He was leant against the wall with one hand in his pocket. She licked her lips. She could taste blood,his blood. She walked over to him ruffling her hand through her hair. Alex looked at her as she came to a stop before him.

"Alex" she said.

"Daisy" he answered.

Daisy moved up closer to Alex and placed her hand onto his stomach

"Quite a body you have Alex".

"I try" he replied.

She giggled and Alex smirked. She opened the door to her bedroom and smiled taking his hand she moved her fingers through his fingers feeling his soft skin.

"Lets go"

Once inside Daisy attacked him,her lips crashing against his. Racing through Alex's mind was Sabrina

"Think of the mission,think of the mission" he thought to himself.

She pulled the black tie from his neck and then the shirt from his body. She looked at his body. The muscle rippled on his stomach,back and his broad shoulders. She resumed kissing him and Alex was enjoying it,he wasn't going to lie. Daisy placed her hand on his stomach and Alex held it. Through her lips Alex said  
"

What about your dad?"

Daisy stopped and sighed her hand still on his stomach.

"Well" she said.

"I'm not sure".

Alex cleared his throat and realized that he shouldn't be there,Sabrina was his,Daisy was her sister and just as good looking but he loved her. He felt a longing for her. He knew he loved her and wanted her.

"I should go" he said.

Walking over to where his shirt lay in a crumpled mess. He bent down to pick it up and stopped calling over his shoulder

he said "Look Daisy,I think your hot but really I think your sister-"

He turned around and looked at Daisy who blinked innocently at him. He titled his head to the side and looked at her she was wearing a long red dress and her hands were in front of her,her nails red. He clicked it and opened his mouth

"you-"

He never finished his sentence,Daisy smacked him around the head with the barrel of her gun. She smiled as Alex crumpled in front of her.

"My sister is the one for you" she said. She laughed

"Not when I'm finished with you,she won't".

* * *

Alex opened his eyes to feel a sharp pain. He was still in Daisy's room. He went to stand up he couldn't move. He moved his hands,they were tied behind him. He sighed and tried to break them open. No luck. He groaned in frustration. Daisy came into view twilring a shotgun idly between her fingers.

"Daisy" said Alex.

She smiled. "Alex".

"I know who you are Alex,your not who you say you are".

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your here to find the murderer?"

"I guess" said Daisy

"I think I've found her".

She giggled and said

"Now you'll die Alex.

She cocked her gun and then a loud voice shouted

"Alex!"

she looked around to the door.

"Where are you?".

Alex opened his mouth but Daisy was quicker she ran across and threw her hand across Alex's mouth her fingernails digging into his cheek. He groaned loudly and tried to pull his mouth away but Daisy gripped tighter. There was a knock on the door and they heard Sabrina say

"Daisy?".

Daisy who was wrestling Alex into silence shouted

"Yeah?".  
"Have you seen Alex?"

Alex tried to shout her name to let her know he was here,he trashed wildly but Daisy was too strong.

"No" replied Daisy.

Sabrina's footsteps retreated and Daisy removed her hand from his mouth

"Bitch" he spat.

A warm pain stung his cheek.

"I have somewhere to be,but I can't make it this easy for you."

Pushing Alex hard in the stomach the chair he was sitting on collapsed backwards,knocking the wind out of him. She shut the door

behind her. Alex lay awkwardly on the floor. He remembered his phone.

"Blunt" he shouted.

His phone vibrated several times. A angry voice shouted to Alex. Alex pulled at the end that daisy had left and his hands came free. He went into his pocket and saw Mr Blunt.

"Sir"

"Rider,get dressed and find this girl,the team are on their way."

The screen went black. Alex stood up and put his shirt back on. He grabbed his coat and put it on leaving the room. He tipoed along the corridor. He went to Sabrina's door and knocked. The door opened and he saw Sabrina peering out?

"Alex?" she asked

"Hello Sab" he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you"

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

Sabrina looked at him confusedly and said

"I am"

"With me,I love you Sabrina"

She jumped outside the door and kissed Alex. Alex closed his eyes and smiled. Finally. The happy moment ended when he heard the cock of a gun. He turned around and saw Mr Pleasure. Pointing a gun at him. Alex put his hands in a defense motion.

"Alex,I thought you disliked this daughter?"

The words stung Alex.

"Never,I dislike Daisy,considering she just tired to murder me.."

Mr Pleasure smiled.

"You've found out far too much Alex,and you" He spat at Sabrina.

He raised the gun and fired. Sabrina pulled Alex backwards until he fell ontop of her and rolled backwards closing Sabrina's door. He heard Mr Pleasure slid the lock over trapping them inside. Alex smiled and kissed Sabrina on the nose.  
A few hours later and they heard the door unlock. Mr Blunt came in and Alex jumped up.

"Sir" this is Sabrina.

"She's getting Abused here and needs a new family."

Sabrina looked down and tried to disguise her black eye. She stood up. She was tired of defending her family. She wanted to leave.

She stood up looking Alan Blunt right in the face.

"I want to leave"

Once Alex left the room with Sabrina. They went outside and saw Mr Pleasure. He ran over and picked Sabrina up hugging her close.

She pulled away and walked backwards until she felt Alex's arms around her shoulders.

"Stay away from me" Sabrina said.

She got in the car with Alex and eventually they were back in London. She soon was placed with emergency parents who were happy

to keep Sabrina. She was due to go to Alex's school and she was promised she could see Alex as often as she wanted. She was happy and so was he.

For now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
